burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 613: Over The Line
Over The Line is the thirteenth episode of season 6 of Burn Notice. Synopsis Michael becomes the target of a CIA task force after he’s accused of a crime at a local hotel. Meanwhile, senior officer Olivia Riley brings Sam in for questioning, and attempts to use him to find Michael’s whereabouts. Spy Facts Spies are trained to deal with catastrophic events. They're taught to seperate how they feel, from what they need to do. But some circumstances are so extreme, that seperation is impossible. Then, even a seasoned operative will have the same response as everyone else: horror, disbelief, shock. If you need to escape a building that's being locked down, speed is key. There's a small amount of time when the authorities coordinate their efforts. Intelligence operatives are trained to take advantage of that window. Of course, when the person in charge of locking down the building is also a trained intelligence operative, that window may get closed before you can use it. Once a location is completely locked down, the only thing hiding does is delay your capture. To get out, you need to generate action to keep security off balance and on the move. And the only way to do that is to come right out in the open. Once you get a security team moving, your best chance to escape is to move with them. If they don't know your face, you can hide in plain sight. If they DO know your face, you have to get a little more creative. If you need to escape a parking garage, the limited exit points can be a problem. Of course, with the right large-body, older-model car, you can create your own exit point. Making an escape in an urban environment is as much about precision as it is about power. You need a car that can make sharp turns and accelerate quickly. But even when you're in a fast car, if the numbers aren't in your favor, the focus has to change. From outrunning, to outsmarting. An R.F transmitter can broadcast audio up to 3 miles away. But a bug with that range needs a steady power source, like the wiring from the lamp above a license plate. It takes a little longer, but when you're trying to save a friend, it's time well spent. There's a reason spies try not to involve family in operations. The strain of waiting, worrying, and wondering can drive a trained operative to the brink, much less a civilian. And, of course, no matter how bad a situation is, it can always get worse. During an operation, you never want to make a move until everyone's on the same page. But sometimes you have no choice. When someone on your team gets a surprise, you have to hope they realize there's a plan in motion, and they can find a way to be part of it. The best place to rescue a prisoner in transit is at a choke point. A place where you can force the action into a narrow zone that you control. Well-timed, synchronized blasts on both sides of the choke point can separate the vehicles, isolate the person you're trying to retrieve, and create an effective barrier. And when you add covering fire, your opposition will worry more about staying alive, than stopping your escape. Once authorities have flagged a cellphone, they can access every relevant piece of information stored on the device. Thwarting a breach attempt typically involves meeting force with force, but if you want to buy yourself time without hurting anyone, you don't need firepower, you need a diversion. Without a blasting cap, C4 is really just flammable clay. Luckily, C4 doesn't have to explode to be useful. When your goal is to scare people without killing them, a flaming block of C4 stuffed with bullets will do just fine. A spy gets used to having enemies. It's just part of the job. But you never expect to be hated at home. When your own country thinks you're a traitor, everything changes. Allies become enemies, and the people who used to fight at your side, become the ones who want to hurt you the most. Cast Notes This episode marks the last appearance by Sugar (Arturo F. Rossi) Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 6